Personal care products such as antiperspirants and/or deodorants have been and continue to be the subject of further refinement and improvement. One of the areas of interest is the incorporation of fragrance into underarm products such as deodorants and antiperspirants to achieve different effects and properties.
Fragrances have been used in a variety of ways in cosmetic products; however, the formulation of cosmetic products with fragrances to achieve good quality products is not always straightforward and reflects a coordination of fragrance (taking into account the compatibility of fragrance with the entire composition), the aesthetics of low skin irritation and good skin feel, and compatibility of various ingredients used in such formulations. The ability to achieve compatibility between all the ingredients, good aesthetics and superior performance in a stable product is further complicated by the form the final product will have (stick, cream, aerosol, etc.).
PCT case WO 97/30689 to The Procter & Gamble Company describes leave-on hair care compositions and leave-on skin care compositions comprising from 0.001-50% of enduring perfume itself comprising at least about 70% of perfume ingredients selected from the group consisting of ingredients having a boiling point of at least about 250 degrees C. and a ClogP of at least 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,853 to Trinh et al discloses wash off personal treatment compositions and/or cosmetic compositions containing an enduring perfume component meeting a similar description to that described in WO 97/30689.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,694 to Meyer et al describes liquid deodorant compositions characterized by the presence of water and zinc phenolsulfonate in selected ratios. These formulations use nonionic emulsifiers, low levels of irritating polyhydric alcohols and relatively low levels of monohydric alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,152 to Mackles et al teach clear, solid, topical deodorant compositions comprising a water-insoluble ester of a water-soluble acid having solubility in water of greater than 50% weight/weight at 20 degrees C., 2-6% by weight of dibenzylidene sorbitol, wherein the compositions are substantially free of water and of water-miscible solvents which are liquid at ambient temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,982 to Siciliano discloses cosmetic microemulsion compositions comprising a fragrance and a vehicle system which itself comprises water, isoeicosane and a C8-C40 fatty glyceride alkoxylated with 1-100 moles of C2-C3 alkylene oxide per mole of glycerides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,179 to Murphy et al describes deodorant and antiperspirant/deodorant cosmetic stick and roll-on products with an organic matrix having a dispersed particle phase of an encapsulated bicarbonate salt coated with a film-forming medium itself comprising a blend of a polymer and a fragrance. After application to the underarm surfaces, the fragrance is released. Polyethylene glycol is noted as releasing the fragrance at a relatively fast rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,174 to describes gel stick antiperspirant compositions comprising a dibenzylidene alditol gelling agent, a 2-oxazolidinone derivative having a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted at the 3 position of the heterocyclic ring and a hydroxy solvent which itself may be selected from the group consisting of liquid polyethylene glycols, liquid polyethylene glycols, liquid polypropylene polyethylene glycol copolymers, water, C2-C4 alcohols, 2-methoxyethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propylene glycol, 1,3-propylene glycol, 1,4butylene glycol, 1,2-butylene glycol, diethylene glycol monomethylether, diethylene glycol monoethylether, 1,3-butylene glycol, 2,3-butylene glycol, 2,4dihydroxy-2-methylpentane, trimethylene glycol, glycerine, 1,3-butane diol, 1,4butane diol, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,188 to Gallefuillos teaches a roll-on or gel antiperspirant comprising an antiperspirant active a carrier and a water soluble or water dispersible hydrophilic polymer having a weight from 5,000-5,000,000 and selected from the group consisting of, for example, polyethylene glycols, polypropylene glycols, polyacrylamides, polymethylacrylamides, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl pyrrolidones, dimethicone copolyols, alkyl dimethicone copolyols, water-soluble cellulosic polymers, hydroxpropylmethylcellulose, carboxymethylceliulose, polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene copolymers, polyurethanes, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,964 describes a process for manufacturing an antiperspirant stick under selected processing conditions. The carriers incorporated in these compositions may be selected from, for example, non-volatile paraffinic hydrocarbons including polyethylene glycols and polypropylene glycols which have molecular weights in the range of 500-6000.
Commercial products which emphasize the enhancement of fragrance include Old Spice.RTM. High Endurance with a dipropylene glycol/propylene glycol system; and Gillette Series Clear Stick Deodorant and Right Guard Clear Stick Deodorant each with a 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol system. Solid perfume products for application of perfume to areas other than underarms have also been marketed by high-end cosmetic companies over the years, for example, with signature fragrances.
From time to time irritancy problems occur in underarm products, especially deodorants. Selected glycol systems, especially those with higher molecular weight glycols have been suggested to reduce irritation. This may be seen in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 8/689,782, filed on Aug. 18, 1995 assigned to the same owner of this application. Other U.S. patent applications owned by the same owner as this application which are being filed on the even date herewith include U.S. application Ser. No. 09/035,483, on Mar. 5, 1998, and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/213,625, filed on Dec. 18, 1998.
There still remains a need, however, for improved cosmetic formulations which exhibit improved durability in fragrance in underarm products and it is an object of the present invention to provide such formulations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide stick compositions which have acceptable aesthetics while providing enhanced fragrance substantivity in underarm products. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.